


девочка и ее чудовище

by simbay



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au от восьмого эпизода; когда анти пришел в магазин, рикка была там





	девочка и ее чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> потом я проснусь и обязательно вычитаю это.......
> 
> после момента в парке и сцены в душе.... я не получила свит моментик между риккой и этим глупым кретином?? очень и очень жаль.  
> ни на что не претендующая зарисовка, мне просто захотелось подумать на тему "а что, если"

Раздалась трель дверного колокольчика.  
Подняв голову от коробки с хламом, который было приказано разобрать до обеда, а потом наверняка придут посетители, и будет уже не до этого, Рикка устало нахмурилась. У нее были планы на сегодня — хотя бы разузнать, нельзя ли было договориться с Аканэ мирным путем. Разрушение школы и многие другие последствия, которые могли произойти из-за ее нелюбви к школьным фестивалям, угнетали, в последнее время было слишком много забот из-за этого...  
Но Рикка верила, что все будет хорошо.  
Должно было быть. Всякий раз им удавалось победить, потому что герои не проигрывают. Можно было бы усомниться в этих словах, но Рикка верила, что Гридман знал, что делать — как и остальные четверо его компаньонов, а уж с ними в их городе все точно будет хорошо. И спокойно. Когда-нибудь...  
И вместе с Хибики...  
Она крепко закусила губу и сжала края картонной коробки сильнее, отчего на ней отпечатались следы ногтей.  
Кажется, посетителя встретил кружок Школы Нового Поколения. Раздался недовольный голос Борр, и Рикка вслушалась, желая узнать, что было не так — сперва стоило разобраться с коробкой. Она внимательно вслушалась, но успела расслышать лишь конец фразы непрошенного гостя.  
— Я ищу женщину...  
Какой-то очень знакомый голос.  
Может, я смогу впарить ему что-нибудь, и тогда у меня появится немного времени на свои дела, отвлеченно подумалось Рикке, и она неспешно поднялась на ноги. Конечно, вариант с неудачной продажей тоже был хорош, если матушка убедилась бы, что Рикка и торговля — вещи абсолютно несовместимые, то ей стало бы намного проще, потому как сидеть за пустым прилавком и ждать у моря погоды ей абсолютно не улыбалось, но... Можно же было обменять удачу на день свободы, верно? Так звучало даже лучше.  
Отряхнув юбку, Рикка улыбнулась — она уже представляла себе, как сбежит из дома вечером, оставив всю работу на четверку гостей, плотно обосновавшихся у них в магазинчике. И если некоторые из них вызывали некоторые подозрения по поводу ответственности и способности нормально контактировать с клиентами, то уж Максу верить было можно. И Виту.  
Уже раздумывая над тем, как она позвонит Хасс, Рикка откинула шторки, что разделяли коморку с товарами и холл, после чего с улыбкой посмотрела на покупателя. С ее уст слетели привычные слова, заученные наизусть, хотя глаза узрели отнюдь не то, что она ожидала тут увидеть. Точнее, не того.  
— Хотите что-нибудь купить?..  
Борр с вытянутым ножом и Калибур мгновенно перевели на нее взгляды.  
То, как близко они были к использованию оружия — Рикке хорошо было видно, как крепко рука Калибура лежала на рукоятке — против неожиданного гостя заставило ее напрячься. Тем более, что это был очень хорошо известный ей человек, пусть и странный, но явно не тот, против кого стоило доставать оружие.  
Тот мальчишка из парка, копавшийся в мусорке, похожий на дикого кота. Анти.  
Он тоже посмотрел на нее, но не как другие — с каким-то нездоровым интересом, и, когда он сделал неровный шаг прямиком к ней, Рикка замерла на месте. Ей не было страшно, скорее неспокойно от того, что этого неумелого мальчишку встретили тут так странно, а повязка на глазу вместе с впалыми скулами...  
Что-то тут было не так. Интуиция, хорошо отработанная с момента знакомства с Гридманом и тем Ютой, что стал ее проводником в мир странных невозможных приключений, забила тревогу. Неловко улыбнувшись в ответ, Рикка наклонила голову набок.  
И произнесла недоуменным голосом:  
— Анти-кун?  
— Она!  
Это произнес Анти ей в ответ, когда его глаза странного яркого ржавого цвета загорелись еще ярче, после чего закатились, а сам он, так и не сделав еще один шаг по направлению к ней, рухнул на пол. Широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса и неожиданности, Рикка не успела ничего сделать — и тупо уставилась на встретившего покой на полу неожиданного гостя.  
Судя по его блаженной улыбке, пребывал Анти в состоянии обморока, которым наслаждался изо всех сил.  
Неловкое молчание продлилось ровно до той секунды, как Рикка вздрогнула и резко упала на колени, после чего потрясла Анти за плечи. Что бы не случилось — а случилось, наверное, что-то серьезное, раз он выглядел ничуть не лучше какого-нибудь побитого дворового кота, которого едва-едва не переехало машиной — она должна была что-то сделать, да и раз он пришел к ней, сюда...  
Может, я его единственная надежда, с ужасом подумала Рикка.  
Такой ответственности ей не хотелось абсолютно, но то, что Анти заявился именно к ней в своих поисках, все же немного льстило. Значит, он помнил все даже после того, как исчез тогда, так и не отблагодарив.  
— Тут что-то случилось?  
Подняв голову на кружок Школы Нового Поколения, Рикка недовольно свела брови — может, они были отчасти замешаны в том, что тут только что произошло? Нож в руках у Борр не вызывал никакого доверия, и, когда она взглянула на него с подозрением, он быстро скрыл его и в недовольстве поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
— Спокойно, спокойно. Я ничего не делал, он сам, — задумавшись, он добавил. — От голода. Посмотри на него! Ну честное слово, его Калибур больше бил, чем я!  
Рикка выразительно посмотрела на мгновенно притворившегося спящим Калибура, после чего опустила взгляд на Анти. То, каким образом все присутствующие были связаны — а они были связаны, это чуялось — ей было неизвестно, но выяснить это определенно стоило... Хотя бы из любопытства. Иначе пришлось бы донимать Хибики-куна...  
С помощью Вита, который вызвался помочь быстрее остальных — Борр лишь повертел пальцем у виска — они оттащили непрошенного гостя на диван.  
На немой вопрос Рикки, который она и задать не успела, сев в изголовье и потирая пальцем ссадины на чужом лице в попытке выяснить, что из этого царапина, а что — грязь, ей наконец пришел ответ. Которого она не ожидала уж точно.  
— Это кайдзю, — отчеканил Борр.  
Рикка взглянула на него меланхолично, после чего эхом повторила:  
— Кайдзю.  
— Да, самый настоящий... Уж ты-то его точно помнишь, он нам постоянно мешается.  
Пока Борр что-то искал в телефоне, недовольно хмурясь — краем глаза Рикка видела, как он пробирается сквозь кучу фотографий котов и сканов различных журналов, Калибур наконец поднял голову со стола и бросил краткое:  
— К-копирка.  
— Да-да, это тот самый, доставучий, — наконец, найдя нужную фотографию, Борр злорадно ухмыльнулся. Он повернул телефон к Рикке экраном. — Так что не расслабляйся. Может, он планирует взять тебя в заложники, раз уже вынюхал о связи Гридмана и Юты.  
На фотографии был кайдзю.  
Очень хорошо знакомый Рикке кайдзю. Раньше она бы ни за что не отличила его ни от одного из тех, что нападали на их город, но после стольких часов, проведенных вместе с Хибики и Уцуми, особенно с последним, который так зло распинался насчет кайдзю-копирки, она очень хорошо его помнила. И то, что этот монстр был тем самым мальчишкой, что выпрашивал взглядом у нее хот-доги в парке...  
Нахмурившись, она с ироничной улыбкой уставилась на четверку. Борр уже убрал телефон и листал что-то свое, судя по довольной усмешке.  
— Вы шутите. Да? Какой же он кайдзю?  
— Тупой, как пробка, но живучий, — не отрываясь от экрана, Борр закатил глаза.  
Пока Вит продолжал сверлить непрошенного гостя таинственным взглядом, а Калибур — дремать на стойке, в это же время косо поглядывая все туда же, Макс важно кивнул и взял с полки один из запылившихся стаканов, после чего начал протирать его.  
Мысленно Рикка ликовала — эти стаканы должна была отмывать она.  
— Он попытался напасть на Юту, подумав, что тот Гридман.  
— И облажался, — хмыкнул Борр.  
Посмотрев на него с неодобрением, Макс все же кивнул.  
— Да. Облажался.  
Они вновь уставились на спящего без задних ног Анти, после чего Борр прошипел ворчливо:  
— Не понимаю, как он выяснил, что мы тут находимся. Целенаправленно же сюда шел. Искал кого-то. Тебя что ли? И что он тут вообще забыл?..  
— Ну... Я...  
Рикка почувствовала, что сжимает тонкое плечо Анти все сильнее, и спешно отвела взгляд в сторону. Выходило как-то неловко, если подумать.  
— Он сидел голодный, и я его... Покормила. Гм, да. Один раз... Два раза.  
Вся четверка уставилась на нее, и лишь Калибур выглядел так, словно ничего странного или плохого не произошло. И если Макс и Вит еще более-менее спокойно отреагировали, пусть и жутко недоуменно, то шок Борр не сумел увидеть лишь слепой. Вылупившись на Рикку, он опустил взгляд на Анти, продолжавшего нежиться в глубоком обмороке, после чего перевел взгляд обратно на нее, и так несколько раз туда и обратно.  
В конце он взвыл и взмахнул руками, едва не выкинув нож и не воткнув его в потолок.  
— Покормила!..  
— И отмыла.  
— Еще и отмыла!..  
— Я знал об этом, — пробормотал Калибур.  
Теперь оставшиеся четверо присутствующих вылупились в недоумении уже на него. Лицо Борр выглядело так, словно он уже ничему верить тут не хотел, когда как Макс лишь довольно хмыкнул и отвернулся. Рикке показалось странным то, что Калибур знал об этом — она старалась вести Анти такими путями к дому, чтобы никто из знакомых не увидел, но, кажется, где-то все же ошиблась. С другой стороны, он ничего не сказал ей, может, это не так плохо? То, что Анти был тем кайдзю...  
Она опустила взгляд на него и со сомнением посмотрела на мальчишку. На бродячего кота он был похож куда больше, чем на настоящего кайдзю. Того самого, что постоянно мешался Гридману в бою. Да и разве кайдзю теряют сознание? Тем более от голода?  
Чем вообще завтракают кайдзю?  
— И что ты собираешься сделать? — лениво поинтересовался Борр.  
Они продолжали рассматривать Анти, и Рикка позавидовала на мгновение его блаженному обмороку. Выглядело крайне привлекательно.  
— Ну, стоит помочь ему...  
Рикка неуверенно посмотрела на Анти. С одной стороны, сейчас он был не опаснее, чем дикий кот, да и то, как он осунулся с момента их последней встречи, говорило вовсе не в пользу того, что он может хоть что-то предпринять. С другой же, все четверо друзей Гридмана утверждали, что это кайдзю, да не простой, а тот, что постоянно высовывался на поле боя ради реванша. Рикка хорошо помнила, что только один бой завершился победой «копирки», и ей стало почти любопытно — почему же его создательница не избавится от неудачной поделки?  
Или, может, ей было неприятно избавляться от уже обретшего сознание творения, а потому Анти жил — пусть и продолжал проигрывать Гридману раз за разом.  
— Пусть ему Шинджо Аканэ помогает, раз уж создала, — возмущенно проворчал Борр. — Не помогай ему, исчезнет — станет нам же проще.  
— Нельзя же так...  
Когда внизу кто-то заворочался, Рикка и остальные замолчали.  
Внезапно, в ее голове зародилась страшная идея, отчего она сама испугалась того, что додумалась до этого. Если Аканэ не хотела соглашаться на мир и переставать крушить город, то, может, заставить одно из ее творений пойти против нее? Звучало подло, но Рикке показалось, что если она сильно-сильно постарается, то сможет убедить Анти.  
Если что, куплю ему десять спешл-догов, уверенно подумала она, после чего резко подняла голову. На Калибура. Тот уже смотрел ей в глаза, словно знал, что та затевает.  
— Помогите-ка мне оттащить его наверх.

Незваный гость проспал почти весь день.  
Концепция одеяла была для него чем-то незнакомым и далеким, а потому Рикке, которую назначили ответственной за притащенную в дом малявку, то и дело приходилось накрывать его заново. Во сне Анти уже больше напоминал грозное чудовище, чем в сознании — он морщился, рычал, издавал прочие интересные странные звуки. Снилось ему что-то явно неизведанное, может, вновь Гридман.  
Снятся ли кайдзю кибер-агенты?  
Но когда солнце уже начало закатываться за горизонт, Анти все же проснулся. Голодный и уставший, для него было целым подвигом оторвать голову от подушки, и Рикка смирно дожидалась того момента, как он все же сядет.  
Все это напоминало ей сцену «знакомства» с Хибики-куном в тот день, когда она с Уцуми впервые познакомилась с концепцией кайдзю... И с Гридманом.  
— О, ты проснулся.  
Анти заморгал недоуменно, прежде чем наткнулся взглядом на нее. Лениво помахав ему рукой, Рикка вновь уткнулась в телефон. Сейчас она занималась готовкой, а пока надо было ждать. Делать было нечего. Рикка искренне сомневалась, что из Анти выйдет хороший собеседник, их прошлый разговор был весьма коротким и неловким.  
Но теперь понятно почему.  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Осматривая комнату с подозрение, Анти вздрогнул после вопроса и посмотрел на нее с недоумением. После чего хмуро бросил:  
— Это твой дом?  
— Ага, ты же отрубился у меня на пороге, — Рикка нахмурилась, когда в ленте сообщений появилась новая фотография от Хасс. — Знаешь, я еще тогда поняла, что ты за собой не следишь, но до такого состояния себя не доводи, хорошо? Все же, это плохо... Для тебя. И твой глаз...  
Она замолчала, понимая, что, наверное, сболтнула лишнего.  
Пока Рикка предавалась сомнениям, Анти поднялся на ноги и покачнулся, словно вот-вот собирался отправиться туда, откуда только-только явился — в глубокий обморок. Он понуро осмотрел себя, и, увидев, как оттягивает он майку, найденную ей наспех в шкафу — единственная замена одежды, которую Рикка сумела подобрать — она вдруг спросила:  
— Кто это сделал с...  
Рикка указала пальцем на забинтованный глаз.  
Она меняла повязку утром, пока тот пребывал в превосходном состоянии обморока; там, где она ожидала увидеть что-то страшное, был лишь тонкий розовый след, но открывать веко она не решилась. Следуя ее жесту, Анти коснулся собственного глаза и замер, смотря напряженно в пол, словно воспоминания о том инциденте вновь ударили ему в голову.  
Помедлив, он ответил, нервно, словно чего-то опасаясь.  
— Алексис... Кериб.  
Значит, Калибур был прав, отстраненно подумалось Рикке. Скорее всего Аканэ, наигравшись с бесполезной игрушкой, решила от нее избавиться посредством своего помощника. Прямо как от тех, кто ее раздражал. Только против кайдзю не вышлешь кайдзю, а в человеческой форме убить его было куда проще.  
Но Анти стоял тут, перед ней. Живой.  
Значит, избавиться не удалось. Хотя он все еще оставался помехой для Гридмана.  
— А где..?  
Анти продолжал рассматривать себя, явно не понимая, куда делась его обычная форма. Когда Рикка только увидела ее, она хотела возмутиться тому, сколько же в ней дыр, но потом подумала, что после всех битв с Гридманом это было нормальным явлением. Удивительно было, что единственным заметным ранением после всего случившегося у Анти был лишь...  
Да, на глазу.  
— Твоя одежда? В стирке, — Рикка зевнула и положила голову на сложенные руки. — Такая потрепанная, просто ужас. Ты уж извини, что ничего лучше не нашлось, старых вещей брата почти не осталось, да и ты намного меньше его.  
Когда он опять покачнулся, Рикка нахмурилась.  
— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
Подумав, Анти пробормотал:  
— Все в порядке.  
— В порядке...  
Выключив телефон, Рикка аккуратно положила его на стол, после чего встала. Что ж, пришла пора приняться за готовку основательно, пока вода не закипела. Не оглядываясь, она подошла к стойке и открыла один из шкафчиков. За ее действиями внимательно наблюдал Анти, и Рикка это чувствовала.  
Очень странное ощущение.  
— Калибур рассказал мне про тебя, — внезапно, бросила Рикка.  
Она скосила взгляд вбок и увидела, как заметно напрягся Анти. Это было странно — по ее мнению. Если он был кайдзю, таким, как описывал ей Борр, то ему должно было быть все равно на подобные реплики. Ну, узнала она о том, кто он, и что? Но Анти все равно молчал, смотря в пол, и это заставило ее нервно улыбнуться.  
— Ну, то есть... Я хотя бы понимаю теперь, почему ты был тогда на станции. Ну, помнишь? Когда мы с Аканэ... твоей создательницей ездили за город.  
— Угу, — мрачно буркнул Анти.  
Он продолжал стоять и упираться взглядом в пол, и, видя, как он поджимает пальцы на босых ногах, Рикка вдруг нахмурилась и отвернулась. Такой — в майке на несколько размеров больше, висевшей на нем мешком, с тощими побитыми коленями он казался ей кем угодно, но не тем монстром, которого описывал Борр. Она потянулась к полке, на которой стояла мука, и, поднявшись на носочки, тяжело произнесла:  
— Знаешь, я ничего не хочу тебе сказать. Ну, то есть, ты наверное сам понял. Что мы вроде как по разные стороны... Не друзья, в общем. Я не хочу тебя осудить, хотя ты поступаешь... не так, как мне хотелось бы, но, наверное, это твоя природа...  
— Зачем ты мне помогла?  
Рикка едва не выронила муку и оглянулась — Анти смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Ей все еще казалось странным, что он спокойно выдерживал все атаки Гридмана, но чужой удар повредил ему глаз. Или, может быть, монструозная форма работала совсем не так? Если подумать, сейчас он не выглядел как то грозный кайдзю, которого Борр презрительно называл копиркой.  
Помявшись, Рикка покачала головой.  
— Ну, помогать другим — это нормально.  
— Даже своим врагам?  
У Анти определенно был бзик на этом пункте. Гридман был для него заклятым врагом — и, как поняла Рикка из слов Хибики и Макса, его создали только для его уничтожения. А потому ничего иного, кроме ненависти, Анти к своим врагам не чувствовал.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Рикка опустила пакет с мукой на тумбу и отряхнула юбку.  
— Ну, лично мне ты не враг.  
— Я пытался убить твоего...  
Анти ожесточенно нахмурился, явно не зная, как назвать Хибики. Рикка тихо фыркнула в кулак.  
— Друга?  
— Да... друга.  
— Ну, ты его не убил, — она закатила глаза и высыпала муку в тарелку. — Точнее, конечно, тебе почти удалось один раз, но потом ты проиграл, и еще, и еще...  
Заметив, как помрачнел Анти, крепко сжав кулаки, Рикка замолчала. Это для нее битвы с кайдзю были чем-то близким и одновременно очень далеким, в нормальной жизни ей тяжело было думать об этом как о чем-то, к чему она имела непосредственное отношение. Хибики-кун и остальные рисковали жизнью там, на поле боя, Уцуми хоть малость, но понимал что-то этом, а она...  
Ну... Один раз она выдернула провод и перезагрузила компьютер, это считается?  
— Помогать людям — это нормально, — упрямо повторила Рикка, хмурясь.  
— Но я не человек.  
Они уставились друг на друга опять. В вечернем свете единственный глаз Анти казался еще более красным и пугающим, и это должно было быть напоминанием Рикке о том, что он — не человек. Чудовище. Но она все еще тяжело сопоставляла образ того страшного монстра и мальчишки, который стоял перед ней. Бледный, с впалыми скулами и синяками под глазами — ну какой же это кайдзю?  
Голодный...  
Да, она, вроде бы, пришла сюда именно за этим.  
— Опять ты начинаешь...  
Когда Анти попытался было ей возразить, Рикка заткнула его жестом. Она тяжело вздохнула и потерла виски. Ладно, может... Это оказалось тяжелее, чем она думала. Борр был в чем-то прав — он был...  
Анти был не человеком. Поэтому вел себя очень странно. Даже немного наивно.  
Подняв на него взгляд — Анти смотрел на нее ошарашено, словно не знал, что сказать в ответ на этот жест — Рикка указала рукой на стол и отвернулась к стойке. Пора было продолжить готовить гезу. Она хотела приготовить их давно, может, даже отнести часть Хибики-куну, но сейчас появился более голодный претендент.  
Который не будет ворчать, если что-то подгорело, зло подумалось Рикке.  
— Садись. Сегодня на ужин будут геза.  
— Что это такое?  
Анти насторожился. Рикке почему-то подумалось, что он и слова «ужин» не знает, а потому даже не догадался, что это нечто съестное. Она таинственно улыбнулась и схватила яйцо из упаковки, после чего глаза у Анти засверкали тем странным блеском, как в тот день, когда она предложила ему полакомиться ее школьным обедом.  
— Кое-что очень вкусное.

Потом начались Уроки Хороших Манер. Прямо от Борр.  
Сидя внизу, вместе с остальными — ему было поручено гордое звание Хранителя Магазина с добавлением «Тебе-Я-Хотя-Бы-Доверяю-А-То-Они-Погрызутся» от Рикки, Юта рассеянно наблюдал за тем, как Борр вручает вилку в руки кайдзю-копирке. Странно было видеть его здесь в таком... амплуа, в одной из старых маек Рикки с каким-то кроликом, которая висела на нем мешком, и с босыми ногами, но Юта уже привык не удивляться всему тому, что видел.  
Например, куче сломанных вилок в стороне.  
Хватка у Анти была железная, он это хорошо помнил.  
Маленькое чудовище сучило ногами и ожесточенно смотрело на столовые приборы.  
— Это...  
— Это вилка.  
Борр лениво зевнул, явно демонстрируя свое отношение к Анти. Тот же продолжал буравить взглядом еду на тарелке, явно желая вцепиться в нее зубами, но то ли запрет Рикки делать это руками не давал, то ли что-то еще, он выжидал. И попутно недовольно косился на столовый прибор в руках, не особо понимая принцип его работы и необходимость.  
— Вилкой, — Борр многозначительно посмотрел на Анти, — мы едим. Люди. Ты, конечно, не человек, но выглядишь как он, живешь с нами, а потому должен делать все, как делают люди.  
Явно продолжая не понимать смысла назначения вилки, Анти с серьезным видом кивнул. Он молча, буравя взглядом ненавистный прибор, пронаблюдал за тем, как Борр поднес вилку к лежавшему на тарелке кусочку мяса, и, когда тот ловко подцепил его и вдруг проглотил, вдруг вылупился на Борр с таким видом, будто бы сейчас произошло что-то куда более злое и противоестественное, чем существование Гридмана в понимании Анти.  
Наблюдая за тем, как растеряно Анти смотрит в тарелку, а затем на Борр, Макс хмыкнул.  
— Хватит издеваться.  
— Это не издевательство, я учу его манерам! Отвали!  
Зло покосившись на Макса и показав ему язык, Борр развернулся к Анти вновь и злорадно заулыбался.  
— Есть такая поговорка, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Анти и протянул вилку за новым кусочком. — «В большой семье клювом не щелкай».  
И когда он подцепил очередной кусочек курицы для того, чтобы съесть его на глазах у взбешенного Анти, Борр не учел одного — точнее, то, что он вроде бы как учитывал. Анти не был человеком, а потому, когда он увидел, как еда исчезает из-под носа в наглой издевательской манере, он ринулся вперед и со всей силы щелкнул зубами — и буквально откусил кусок вилки вместе с курицей, заставив Борр свалится со стойки, а Макса со смехом во взгляде закатить глаза.  
Смотря на то, как жует металл маленький домашний кайдзю Рикки, Борр возмущенно зашипел и гаркнул во все горло:  
— Он опять сломал вилку!  
— Купите уже одноразовых, — влез с умным советом Юта.  
Он сидел здесь все это время, продолжая наблюдать за попытками студентов Школы Нового Поколения приручить дикое создание Шинджо Аканэ и попутно обмениваясь злобными взглядами с Анти.  
— Вот уж, железные он хоть не сразу ломает, а пластиковые только так будет!  
— Потому что не надо издеваться и провоцировать, — бросил Макс.  
Он с невидимой, но очень чувствовавшейся, улыбкой уклонился от запущенного в него куска вилки. Анти продолжал сверлить свою вилку взглядом, все еще не понимая, как именно ей пользоваться. Наблюдая за этими сомнениями, Юта задумчиво замычал себе что-то под нос, краем глаза наблюдая взбешенного Борр.  
— Попробуй взять ее как ручку, — посоветовал он.  
Анти резко поднял на него свой типичный серьезный взгляд, отчего Юте стало неуютно.  
— Что такое «ручка»?  
— Это то, о чем говорила Рикка?..  
Понимание простых вещей у этого парня точно отсутствовало.  
Запустив пятерню в волосы, Юта не нашего ничего лучше, чем подобрать оброненный кусок вилки в руку, после чего крепко сжал ее в кулаке. Он показал это Анти, и тот попытался повторить это — конечно, это было не совсем верно, но пусть хоть начнет с такого способа. Юта мысленно чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что согласился присмотреть за этим маленьким вилколомающим чудищем на сегодня, пока Рикка отдыхала где-то в центре.  
— А теперь воткни вилку в мясо... Да! Вот так. Только когда будешь кусать, не откуси с вилкой... Ну, знаешь. Опять.  
Анти недоверчиво посмотрел на него, словно Юта говорил какую-то чушь, но все же последовал совету. И когда первый укус с вилки — цивилизованно, наконец-то — был совершен, Борр всплеснул руками с облегчением и воскликнул:  
— Хвала богам! Мы приручили это дикое животное!  
Запущенная в него вилка — Анти кидался метко, даже с одним глазом — пролетела мимо глаза Борр лишь потому, что тот уклонился в последний момент. Они оба уставились друг на друга злобно, словно собирались вцепиться друг другу в глотку, и, смотря на это зрелище вместе с Максом, Юта вдруг пробормотал задумчиво:  
— Битва коротышек...  
Макс тяжело вздохнул и поставил один из протираемых стаканов на тумбу, не оглядываясь назад, туда, где пылающие гневом взгляды Анти и Борр устремились уже на Юту.  
— Сегодня я помогать тебе не буду.

Но Шинджо Аканэ не спала — и в один из дождливых мрачных дней в сердце города зародился новый кайдзю.  
В тот вечер Рикка сидела наверху, дома, и без интереса посматривала телевизор. Очередной сериал про тяжелые взаимоотношения между людьми ничуть ее не интересовал, но его посоветовали подруги, а потому стоило хотя бы попробовать. Ее равнодушие к этому разделял и Анти, оставшийся дома на правах... прирученной кошки, наверное. В любом случае, он спал — нагло украв себе подушку и устроившись рядом.  
Рикка иногда начинала сомневаться в адекватности мира, особенно после того, как матушка согласилась дать ее якобы приятелю из младшей школы остаться тут из-за тяжелого положения дома.  
Невольно она косилась на него и думала о том, насколько же в нем было много от Аканэ... внешне, конечно же.  
Что-то в чертах лица, в волосах — может, она создавала его человеческую форму на своей основе, сделав собственную копию лишь с одним изменением — он был мужчиной. Это ли было созданием по подобию божества? Аканэ была богом их мира, и иногда Рикке казалось это абсолютно абсурдным.  
Анти проснулся ровно в тот момент, как в городе что-то громыхнуло, а внизу раздался шум.  
Кайдзю, поняла Рикка. И в этот момент осознала, что именно сейчас появится Гридман.  
Тот, кого так сильно желал уничтожить ее непрошеный гость.  
Голос Юты внизу стал роковой точкой; когда Анти бросился вперед, к лестнице, Рикка сильно вцепилась ему в плечо и крикнула:  
— Не уходи!  
Он обернулся резко, смотря на нее в ярости, и Рикка прошипела:  
— Если ты уйдешь, — голос ее дрожал, — я тебя не прощу. И обратно тоже не пущу.  
Анти растеряно моргнул, и Рикка нахмурилась.  
— Это все глупости. Посмотри! Бессмысленный бой!  
Смотря на нее с напряжением, Анти явно боролся с собственной природой — жаждой убить Гридмана, того, что появлялся так нечасто и так ненадолго — и требованием Рикки. Она надеялась, что это время, что он провел тут — несколько спокойных прекрасных дней — хотя бы немного отделили его от программы, что заложила в него Аканэ при создании. Но, кажется, это было тщетно.  
Анти сопротивлялся себе, но жажда убийства побеждала.  
Он крепко сжал кулаки и оглянулся назад, на лестницу вниз — быстрейший путь на улицу, через магазин. И в этом взгляде, в жажде броситься туда, Рикка увидела всего его — то чудовище, о котором говорил Борр. Анти не был человеком — она забыла об этом, потому как, в отличие от Хибики, никогда не сталкивалась с его монструозной формой лично. Для нее он был просто мальчишкой, о котором она знала кое-что неприятное.  
И не более.  
Но сейчас...  
Крепко сжав зубы, Анти бросился вперед — и ровно в эту секунду Рикка отпустила его плечо.  
Не было смысла держать его тут, подумалось ей, и быстро она покосилась в окно — на дождь и развернувшуюся грозу. Чудовище тянулось к разрушению, пусть и дальше тянется. И, с этими злыми мыслями, она спустилась вниз, к Уцуми и остальным.

Бой был типичным, быстрым — а Анти появился лишь в самом конце.  
Рикка наблюдала за его действиями затаив дыхание, и, когда он только-только дебютировал на поле боя, замерла. Что он предпримет сейчас? Вспомнит ли о том, что она помогла ему вместе с остальными? Поймет ли, что бороться против Гридмана было бесполезно — особенно ему? Но это его смысл жизни, одернула себя Рикка.  
Стоило ли ругать чудовище за то, что то выполняло свою роль?  
Все равно Анти сбежал. Не было смысла жалеть и думать об этом слишком долго. Так подумалось ей. И, всмотревшись в экран, Рикка стала ждать того, что произойдет дальше.  
Но «дальше» не было.  
Гридман и Анти уставились друг на друга, словно не решаясь, кто нападет первым. Рикка смотрела на это во все глаза — и чувствовала, как за ней внимательно наблюдает Уцуми. И когда, молча, без каких-либо слов, силуэт монстра растворился и исчез, так и не нанеся ни единого удара своему злейшему врагу, Рикка смогла облегченно выдохнуть.  
В эту секунду, кажется, терпение Уцуми лопнуло.  
— Это он, да? Тот парень, о котором говорил Борр?  
Уцуми не назвал его «парнем-вырубившимся-у-нее-в-магазине», но Рикка поняла, о ком он говорит.  
— Да.  
— И ты ему что-то сказала, да?  
— Да.  
— И он тебя послушался?!  
— Как видишь...  
Задумавшись, Уцуми осторожно спросил:  
— А Аканэ сумеешь так переубедить?  
Рикка вздрогнула и резко перевела взгляд на Уцуми. Тот, явно не ожидав такого, поднял руки в смирении, явно не желая очередного конфликта из-за недопонимания. Они уже поругались один раз из-за глупости, не хватало повторения — и, подумав об этом, Рикка вдруг вяло улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— Боюсь, тут даже моих сил недостаточно.

Дождь не прекратился и на следующий день.  
Все вернулось к тому, с чего началось — Альянс Гридмана сидел в магазинчике и уничтожал запасы печенья и чая, сопровождая это бессмысленной болтовней, на улице лил дождь, все было _как обычно_. Она уже смирилась с тем, что внезапный гость, нагрянувший к ней, исчез где-то в городе, и уже собиралась забыть об этом, как...  
Борр и Калибур подняли головы в сторону входа, а Макс и Вит замолчали.  
Что-то близилось. И что — кто, точнее — Рикка хорошо знала.  
Она вышла на улицу под зонтом, уверенная в том, что сейчас это ее роль — сказать правильные слова и убедить одно маленькое чудовище в том, что не стоило играть в бесполезную игру, где выиграть невозможно. Может, ей удастся, и тогда у Гридмана будет на одну головную боль меньше.  
Мокрый, босой, он выглядел более чем забавно.  
Анти смотрел на нее как обычно — то есть, тем хмурым неясным взглядом, который невозможно было прочитать. Но то, что он пришел сюда, говорило уже о многом.  
Вскинув бровь, Рикка бросила:  
— Тебя не был почти целый день.  
В ответ она не услышала ничего.  
Ну конечно, сейчас он вряд ли сказал бы что-то вразумительное. Да, не было. Рикка сказала ему не возвращаться после такого — и он не вернулся, сначала исполнил приказ, но потом все же сдался и пришел обратно. Может, точно так же было и с Аканэ — в конце концов, Рикка не знала, какие отношения были между создательницей и ее ручным разумным монстром.  
— Зачем пришел?  
Она ожидала, что Анти не ответит ничего и сейчас, и в конце она просто сдастся и впустит его внутрь — потому что боя с Гридманом, которого она так не хотела, все же не произошло, но тот внезапно заговорил:  
— Борр сказал... — где-то в доме упомянутый закашлялся от неожиданности, — что за добро надо платить. Но ты сказала мне не уходить из дома из-за... Этих глупостей, да. А я все равно пошел и...  
Кажется, словарный запас кайдзю был маловат для признания в том, что он сожалеет, одумался и просит прощения. Рикка слушала его молча, внимательно — она хорошо понимала, что Анти хотел ей сказать, но ждала, пока он не соберется с мыслями сам. В конце концов, это было его право. Не убежал бы тогда — не пришлось бы выкручиваться сейчас.  
Они встретились взглядами, и Анти бросил:  
— В таких случаях Шинджо Аканэ швыряла в меня телефон. Или пинала.  
Милые отношения.  
Чуть подумав, он добавил:  
— Потому что я делал или не делал то, что было нужно. Так что, наверное, тебе тоже нужно это сделать.  
Перспектива разбивать свой мобильный о чужую каменную (и пустую) голову Рикке совсем не улыбалась, а потому она покачала головой. Ну, хорошо. Это было кривое, косое и неумелое признание своей вины. Может, даже с просьбой наказания, потому что оно должно было последовать. Но Рикка такого делать не собиралась.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Ты сбежал, но все равно не дрался. Почему?  
Анти нахмурился еще сильнее.  
Дождь продолжал лить; майка, в которой он был, промокла насквозь. Рикке хотелось подойти и протянуть зонт, но отчего-то она медлила.  
— Мне показалось, что так... — он замолчал на секунду, явно подбирая слово, — будет правильно.  
По лицу Анти прочитать хоть что-либо было сложно. Все же, как бы это не было грустно, он действительно не был человеком — и пусть ему были присущи человеческие черты, он знал чувство голода и усталости, он все еще не понимал основ общения, а среди его спектра эмоций самым ярким, пожалуй, был гнев. И сейчас он смотрел на нее точно так же, как смотрел на все вещи, которые либо не касались его, либо что известны не были — с постным серым лицом.  
Сделав задумчивое лицо, Рикка кивнула:  
— Ну, что ж, тебе действительно верно показалось. Поэтому ты вернулся? Хочешь назад?  
Анти не ответил, но в его взгляде — пусть и нечитаемом — она увидела немое «да».  
Закатив глаза, Рикка покачала головой. Она отчетливо видела боковым зрением, как подозрительно смотрят то на нее, то на Анти Хибики и Уцуми, особенно первый, явно припоминавший главному ненавистнику Гридмана похищение собственного спешл-дога, но не поворачивалась в их сторону.  
Рикка смотрела на Анти — и ждала от него немого сигнала.  
— Сегодня у нас на ужин утка по-китайски. В _очень_ вкусном соусе.  
Она заметила, как завистливо облизнулись Хибики и Уцуми. Взгляд Анти стал острее — он наверняка ничего не ел с того момента, как сбежал, а тут еще такие подробности...  
— Если ты хочешь ее попробовать, то поспеши. Тебе еще в душ лезть.  
После этого Рикка развернулась — и почувствовала, как кто-то схватил ее за руку.  
Не скрывая этого, она улыбнулась.


End file.
